Random Locations In which I Place the Marauders
by TheEmoMoonpie
Summary: Okay, basically, wherever I go, I try to imagine the Marauders there. Usually post-Hogwarts The results are rather funny. What happened to Lily in Chapter 3 is my actual experience. To be posted v v soon And please, please, PLEASE sign my petition!
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM LOCATIONS**

_**In which I place The Marauders**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** Joanne Kathleen Rowling is one of the richest women in the world. Her birthday is on July 31. She has a husband and two children, and lives in Scotland. She owns the Marauders and all other Harry Potter characters. ON THE CONTRARY, Delora Morgan Chesley (TheEmoMoonpie) is not very rich or at all significant in the grand scheme of things. She was born on December 4, 1995. She is single, has no children, but DOES have 2 sisters, a mum, and a brother. She lives in Alaska, USA. She owns the other stuff. Or rather, I do. Same diff.**

**A/N****: This is just a bunch of random stuff I came up with. See, wherever I go, I try to picture the Marauders there, and create fanfics out of it. To save time and space, I just put it all in chapters, even though they're not really related.**

**FIRST LOCATION: Homer Spit, Homer, Alaska. ( a beach with a lot of sand bars and grayish-green water)**

Lily Evans was walking along the tide line, collecting shells as she went. Beside her was the werewolf, Remus Lupin, whose nose was dutifully buried in a very thick book. He stopped at what sounded like... something very loud was all he could come up with. Startled, Remus turned towards the sound, and, upon discovering the source, grinned. It was his best friend and fellow Marauder, Sirius Black.

Sirius, at seventeen, was an abnormally handsome boy with elbow-length, raven black hair. He was also, like his friends and fellow Marauders James and Peter, an Animagus. He had turned into his animal form (a huge black dog) and was chasing seagulls from the shoreline, causing their terrified shrieks to mingle with his barking. Up above, James Potter was flying around on his broomstick and turning every seagull within reach a different vibrant color

On any normal occasion, Remus would've told his friends off for creating such a racket, _("People could be sleeping, Sirius!") _but they were having fun. Smiling, he returned to his book. He was about to, anyway, but was abruptly interrupted by Lily.

"Rem, remember when we were dating for those 2 weeks in Fifth Year?"

_Oh no_, Remus thought, _this isn't good._

"Lily," he started, "You're dating James now..."

"I know that, Remus. I was just going to say how glad I am that you're my friend." She gave the werewolf a quick peck on the cheek.

Remus turned red. Those two weeks had been some of his favorite moments of his life, but he had to let Lily go because James' friendship was too important to him to risk for a romance that would never be able to last. He put his arm around Lily and gave her a hug.

"Me too, Lily."

Just then, James zoomed down on his Cleansweep.

"Remus," he said, "why did you just hug my girl?"

"YOUR GIRL has a name, Potter," Lily said, annoyed, "and for your information, he hugged me because I kissed him." She decided to have a little fun with this charade.

"Bu- wha- you- Re- kissed- bu- HUH?!" James didn't seem to be capable of speaking in full sentences all of a sudden.

Remus laughed.

"Prongs, RELAX, she kissed my cheek because she's glad we're friends, and so I gave her a hug. Nothing happened."

James looked skeptical still, so Lily took his hand.

"Baby, I love YOU, and I always will. Don't worry," she said, and kissed him. James cheered up quite a bit after this, and after returning Lily's kiss, took off on his broom to color another seagull bright green.


	2. Author's Note

TO ALL OF YOU VERY WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHOM I LOVE DEARLY,

HERE IS A NOTE FROM THE TASTY EMO PASTRY

______________________________________________________________________________________ It has been too long, dear readers, since I have been here. My beloved laptop Frank's power cord got sawed in half in August and I got a new one last Thursday. Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so patient. I will love you all forever. (In a non-creepy way, like a sibling, or a pet cat.)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I have no idea why the Marauders and Lily would want to vacation in the middle of Muggle Alaska, but that's where I live, and so yeah. Deal with it. But if you have any ideas, you could PM me or write a review and describe a Random Location and I'm bound to use it.**

**SECOND LOCATION: Quiet clearing in a spruce forest, my property, Kasilof, Alaska (full of wildflowers and bunnies and such.)**

"Remus, look!" Lily said as she waded through a bit of moss covered in crow berries. She was holding a bunch of vivid purple flowers.

"What is it?" Remus asked, not bothering to look away from his book.

"Lupin!"

"Lily, I SAID, what is it?!"

Lily shoved the flowers between Remus' face and his book.

"They're lupin, Rem. It's a kind of flower," Lily said, pulling the purple wildflowers back and burying her nose in them. She laughed, "and they match your robes just PERFECTLY!"

"WHAT?!"

Remus jumped up an examined his robes, now a brilliant shade of violet. His eyes narrowed and slowly, he turned his head to where Sirius stood, holding his wand and whistling innocently.

"Don't give me that look!" Sirius pouted. "What did I ever do to you?!"

Remus growled angrily, still giving his friend a death stare.

"OO! I can growl TOO!" Sirius immediately proved this by turning into his doggish self and growling ferociously.

"Oh, come off it, Rem," Lily said, and with a wave of her wand, changed his robes back to normal. "And as for YOU, Sirius..."

Sirius whimpered as Lily changed his fur hot pink.

"Shut up, you little puppy, you had it coming, you know." But both Lily and Remus were grinning. Sirius barked in frustration, shook himself, and changed back to a person. His hair was still pink.

"Okay! I'm sorry! PLEASE! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! MAKE IT BETTER!"

Sirius fell to his knees and put his hands together at Lily's feet.

"I'll be your slave! Waiter! Maid! Uh... Help me out here..."

"How about Cook? Minion? Maybe... Manservant?" The voice of James added, quite unhelpfully. He offered his hand, which was full of strawberries, to Lily. She took one and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm, James! Where'd you get these?"

James motioned toward a trail that led deeper into the forest and said, "there's a whole patch of 'em down that way. Probably, I don't know, fifty feet square? Blueberries too. Let's go!" He took Lily's hand and led her down the trail and out of sight.

Sirius watched them go, and then turned to Remus with a hopeful look.

"Oh, fine, then," Remus said, waving his wand, "there. Now let's go."

Sirius felt his hair, which was now a raven black hue again, and gave Remus an unexpected hug of joyous gratitude. Remus pushed his friend away and turned to follow James and Lily, closely tailed by a shaggy black dog, his heels being playfully nipped at.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering, what happened to Lily actually happened to me, except I had to jump in some bushes, because I wasn't lucky enough to have a boyfriend like James, who happens to own an invisibility cloak. Also, I'm not even REMOTELY fortunate enough to have such amazingly HAWT people such as Remus and Sirius for best friends. AIN'T LIFE SO UNFAIR?!**

**THIRD LOCATION: A pond, (us locals call it the Gravel Pit because a long time ago, a couple were gonna build a house there, but when they dug a foundation, it filled up with water, and now everyone on my road swims there)**

**Cohoe Loop, Kasilof, Alaska.**

Sirius was splashing around in the water when Lily arrived, Remus and James trailing behind her, discussing the best way to exact revenge on a Muggle who had almost run Sirius over with his 4-wheeler. They had been doing this for quite a while, and Remus was getting fairly tired of the whole business.

"James, for God's sake, how many times do I have to tell you, he's a MUGGLE! Even IF you had the perfect curse or hex or whatever, you wouldn't be able to do it!"

James contemplated this as he idly tapped a lupin plant with his wand. "Hmm, yes, I can see how that would put a damper on things..."

Remus now suspected that James was not just randomly tapping, because the flowers had turned into a lovely, vibrant purple floral tiara. Remus pointed this out to his friend.

"Ah, yes, it seems so..." Said James in mock surprise, " shall we see if it fits you then?" And without waiting for an answer, he tapped the tiara twice with his wand and it floated over to Remus' head, where it dutifully perched on his golden brown hair.

Remus jumped up and began to chase James, who was already running toward the water**,** stripped to his boxers. _What the heck_, Remus thought, and he undressed at the banks and jumped in with a splash. He tackled James from behind and dunked him underwater. When Remus finally let James up, Sirius swam up to them, in human form.

The three friends splashed around until James froze mid-spell.

"Somethings got my ankle," he said in a hushed voice. Remus and Sirius looked down, but their sight was limited in the murky green water. They were just about to

begin panicking when Lily popped up, in her bra and the boxers James had lent her and laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't funny, Lils," James said, but he was laughing too. Lily pulled him into a kiss.

"Awwwww, don't I get one?" Sirius pouted. Lily looked to James for approval. James reluctantly nodded his head. Rolling her eyes, Lily leaned in and kissed Sirius. After two seconds had passed, Sirius let go of her and said, "I'd love for more, but you're James' girlfriend, and he looks rather miffed." Lily nodded in agreement and noticed Remus watching them. She winked and turned back to James. "So how much do I owe you, SIR?"

Grinning, James grabbed Lily's bra straps and pulled her under. Remus and

Sirius exchanged knowing glances. Remus sighed: some guilty part of him wished it was him kissing the stunning redhead beneath crystalline waves... but no.

Sirius, as if reading his friend's mind, said reassuringly, "Let them have their fun." He gently slapped Remus' bare back and the two took off towards the shore.

After what seemed like hours to Remus, Lily and James crawled onto the banks, panting and soaking wet. They spread out a towel and sat down laughing. "Gonna tell us the joke, Lils?" Said Sirius.

Lily and James looked at each other and immediately began laughing hysterically once more. Sirius sighed and laid back down on his towel. He looked over at Remus. He was scratching his ankle with a vigor that could only mean two things- either Remus was feeling very guilty about something, or the full moon was drawing near, and Sirius, being Sirius, knew it was both. He put a wary hand on Remus' shoulder. "Maybe we should get back to the cabin, Rem."

Remus nodded and said, "Right. Lily, James? 'S time we get home. Better get dressed."

Lily kissed James, grabbed her towel and clothes, and took off down the path that led to the secluded trees on the other side of the lake. The boys watched her until she was out of sight. Remus returned to scratching his ankle, much to the chagrin of James.

"Do you need some dittany?" He asked irritatedly, and began rummaging in his bag. Remus stopped him and was about to speak when a silvery doe appeared and turned to James. "Muggle boys coming. Need some backup." It said in Lily's soft voice. All three wizards jumped up, looked around, and sure enough, four laughing Muggle boys in their early teens emerged out of a trail riding bikes.

James grabbed his invisibility cloak and, motioning for his friends to follow, started up the trail at a run. Remus soon joined him under the cloak. He looked around. A huge, black dog was galumphing next to him, panting and looking as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. They soon reached a stand of evergreens from behind which a pair of legs was just disappearing, accompanied by muffled squeals and the rustling of clothing.

Without a thought or care to the fact that Lily could still be undressed, James dove into the trees. Remus and Sirius overheard:

"James, thank God!"

"Lily, do you need help?"

"With what, _dressing_?"

"Well, that would be okay with me, but I meant getting you the heck out of here."

"Oh. Yes. That would be nice."

"Right, then. Lemme just--"

A grunt sounded from the trees, followed by James' voice.

"Oooooookay... that didn't work... Remus, I'll need my cloak..."

Remus immediately realized that he was still wearing the invisibility cloak. He pulled it off and thrust it into the hand that had emerged from the evergreens. The hand disappeared, and a moment later, the trees parted and closed again.

"Alright, Lily, you stay under there," said James, "and we'll take you back to the other side."

"Thanks, James." Came Lily's voice from under the cloak.

"Right. Let's review," Sirius said, "Lily's grateful, Prongs is heroic, and..... let's see.... there's a mob of Muggles heading straight for us. Great. So...... shall we.... dare I say it? RUN!?!?"

They took off down the path just as a trio of laughing Muggle boys raced by on bicycles and straight into the lake.

Panting, the friends reached the road and slowed to a walk. After a while, Lily, who was walking alongside Remus, grabbed his arm. Shivers ran down his spine and her soft skin touched his, but he hid it.

"Look, Rem, raspberries!" She cried with delight, and she, James, and Sirius climbed down into the ditch, which was full of creeping raspberries. (A/N Creeping raspberries are berries that grow very low to the ground and are somewhat sweeter than their cousin and namesake.) After a few minutes of pigging out, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find James, who was holding a berry lightly between his lips and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Laughing, Lily kissed him and they both fell back into the raspberries, their PDA quite astonishing.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius climbed out of the patch and took hold of Remus' shoulder. Taking the cue, they both walked away towards the ever nearing cabin, leaving the two lovers to their pleasures.


End file.
